


First Dance

by yoosana



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Dance, Marriage, One Shot, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosana/pseuds/yoosana
Summary: Sana and Jeongyeon are having their very first dance as wife and wife.Very short piece of pure JeongSa fluff.





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here on Ao3, so please be nice...  
> Also please forgive any grammatic or spelling errors. Thank you!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!!

Everything is ridiculously perfect. The music plays, the melody subtle and slow, yet absolutely beautiful. The guests stand around them while they are having their first dance as wife and wife. The two are absorbed in each other. Lost in their own little world. Everything is on mute. Nothing matters, but here and now, oh so close in each other's arms with the music slowly fading in the background.

They are just watching the joy and pure happiness on the other's face.

Sana's eyes, wandering over Jeongyeon's features, lastly end up being stuck on those beautiful pinkish lips, she had kissed just a moment before after the ceremony. Sana leaned in, to steal another kiss from her wife's lips, but Jeongyeon pulled away slightly. Her eyes still displayed the same amount of love and happiness as afore, the slight crook of her mouth though, hinted amusement of Sana's impatience.

"Wait." She whispered, and spun the two around gently, in order to match the sound of the music.

"How can I wait?" Sana responded, trying to keep her voice low as well. "I have the loveliest woman of the world in my arms, and you expect me to resist the urge to have a kiss?"

Jeongyeon giggled flustered, facing the floor in an attempt to hide the reddish blush that began to separate on her cheeks.

Sana noticed it anyways.

When she looked up again she still wore that smile on her face, the one that made Sana fall in love with her all over again every time she was able to witness it. In her voice this Jeongyeon typical mocking tone, she usually used when making fun of something stupid Sana had said. Now was no exception. "How long did it take you to come up with something as cheesy as that?"

"That wasn't 'cheesy'!" Sana protested with a pout.

They twirled once more. Jeongyeon chuckled. "What else would you call it?"

"Poetic, romantic, ..." Sana began listening more suitable adjectives. Then she made a little pause, locking eyes with Jeongyeon before she added: "true."

Sana expected a mocking huff and/or a judging eye roll, but she was left quite surprised when the short-haired blonde returned her gaze with the same seriousness.

"It can't be true." She said.

"Why not?" Sana asked distantly, yet again lost in the other woman's brown eyes.

Nothing. Jeongyeon made a pause, causing Sana's grip around her waist to tighten, as her curiosity increased.

Lastly Jeongyeon answered, her voice barely a whisper as she did, the words she spoke only meant to be heard by Sana and Sana alone. Her wife. "Because you are the loveliest, Yoo Sana."

Now it was Sana's turn to blush.

"Who's being cheesy now, huh?" She replied with a smile on her lips.

At that even Jeongyeon could not help it, but grin. "Shut up." She mumbled a little embarrassed.

And just when Sana's sweet smile, turned into a cheeky grin and the brunette was about to reply with a challenging 'Make me!', Jeongyeon leaned in and their lips brushed against each other, all soft and sweet. Sana was a little overwhelmed at first, but when she stepped out of her daze again she kissed her back and the kiss deepened.

As if right on cue the music ended and they broke apart, opening their eyes again, as everyone around them began to cheer.


End file.
